Underneath it All
by ArtisansMuse
Summary: She had only been an urchin off the street, with not a soul to rely on, life changed when she was brought into the Uzumaki house, told to live as a boy she did so willingly to escape certain death.What about her could attracted the most dangerous Uchiha?
1. Chapter 1

Hi! I hope you like my new story! It's taken so long for something to hit me with imagination for fanfics, my personal stories, recently have been occupying my mind, as well as my new hobby… Playing with Yugioh cards! Despite being seventeen I can't help but be trapped by the game! Who says its childish? There are so many rules! I'm determined to pwn at this game though! XD Anyway enojoy my new story with all your little fanfic hearts!

Disclaimer: I don't own them, I'm just borrowing them and using them to play my little dolly game!

Chapter 1

~Nine years ago~

The pink haired child held her own against several adults, her will to live blazing she couldn't lose, she had sacrificed so much to get this far. Despite being just seven she knew her place in the world, she knew that no one would go looking for her if she suddenly went missing, with no family and no one to rely on she knew that she had only herself to rely on and no one else. Using height to her advantage she slipped through tem into the busy crowd, delaying them. Getting lost in the crowd she transsferreed herself back into her well known alleyways Green eyes swept the area very aware of her surroundings, as she walked down the street, it was quiet and she didn't like the silence, it meant that a predator was out there, ducking from shadow to shadow hiding her shortly clipped hair under a darkened cloth, she knew what the price was of being known as a girl on the streets, and the last thing she needed to was to end up in one of those perverts shop, at least as a boy she had better chances of not being bothered.

She ran through the shadows, she approached a small niche where only she lived, it had been a long night, she had sustained a severe beating for the small scraps she had gotten, and miraculously she had gotten away, it was how she lived every day, hanging onto life with her very fingertips. For a child she had no delusions about her future, chances were she wouldn't make it that long, she wasn't stupid, she didn't believe that someone would be kind enough to take her in. Unlike all other little girls she didn't think there would be salvation from the poverty she had always lived in. Yet, she didn't stop trying to live. It was instinct, and it was what was keeping her barely alive.

The small child fit through the small sewage ways, every day she took a different path home, knowing that if others found her living place she wouldn't be able to live there anymore, it wasn't hard fitting through cracks, she was small, her ribs poked through her skin, it wasn't a good sign she knew, but she was alive, that was all that mattered. One more day, one more moment, just one more time the child kept telling herself. Like all urchins of the streets she was desperate to live, no matter how grim the outlook was.

Name, long forgotten, as n one used it, and neither did she have much for speech, she was silent, she was a child wandering through life like a ghost looking in to the lives of the happy and well fed. She felt no envy, what use was there to feel that way? It wouldn't make her life anymore easy. Sighing she crawled out and walked through the lighted streets of the busy market, she stiffened feeling the gazes of others upon her. She paused by a store pretending to look at the wares. She had been aware that people would pursue her for her peculiar looks, even if it had just been her eyes. Here in Konoha, there were few who had them. Discreetly she searched the crowd for her pursuers, spotting them, a man in a yakuza shirt with dark glasses a tattoo peeking out from his sleeves, and beside him, another, a follower from their body postures.

She knew the streets better than anyone, and she was determined to use that to her advantage, not only that but this wasn't the first time she had to lose someone, turning away from the shop she dashed, easily weaving through the midnight crowd. She knew that they were in hot pursuit, especially when her kerchief came off. It was the curse of her looks, had she been born with just some black hair and brown eyes, the dirt she was covered in would discourage any hunter, like that ones who followed her now. She took a moment to look back to smash right into someone else, reflexively she shoved as hard as she could to get out of the persons grip. Instinctively she knew that if she didn't get out of there fast she would be taken.

The person grabbed her, with quick reflexes, faster than she was used to, and she looked up panicked at her captor, he wore a black suit with black glasses, "You'll do." He said, before shoving her behind him unceremoniously toward his partner, where she was held onto with a tight but kind grip. She watched with wide eyes, as the man in black took down her two pursuers without a problem. He turned to her; despite his kindness she could help but be wary. He smiled, "Don't be afraid, we won't hurt you." How many times had she heard that line? She wondered to herself, trying to shrink herself into nothing, "I think you're more afraid then this kid is." Joked his partner, who was comfortingly rubbing his thumb on her shoulder, a gesture of genuine kindness.

"Look if you come with us, we'll bring you to a better world, you won't have to live on the streets anymore, so will you?" He was asking, but she didn't feel the pressure lift from her shoulder, she knew she didn't have much of a choice, worst case scenario she would have to escape as best as she could, nodding they took her away, in a car, the small pink haired child, sat in the fine leather seat, wondering where fate would take her.

Bright green eyes faced down her foe, flashing in determination, "I will only ask you once, please, stay away from Naruto, he doesn't need your trouble." Sun-kissed hands clenched ready to fight, it wasn't even their second day of school and even now Naruto was sought over. Why wouldn't he be? He was the heir to the Uzumaki Corporation, and she as his appointed body guard since their childhood. It had been nine years since her induction into this program to keep Naruto, safe she had met many people who tried to manipulate the kind blonde, and through intimidation or force she always got the trash to leave him the hell alone. Only now it was harder suddenly being thrown into a private school from his usual home schooling, what a time for the corporation to decide that now was the time for Naruto to intimately get to know people. Even going as far to throwing him in a dorm for an all boys school recently reformed to accept girls as well.

"Shut up pretty boy! It's none of your damn business!" Sighing the girl ran her fingers through her shortly cropped pink hair, it always came down to this with the hard headed, with the more reasonable ones, she could say she would pull a couple strings and cause the downfall of their family but she guessed with the sons of the Yakuza, things were different. Widening her stance she was prepared to fight. Judging from their lack of stance they weren't very experienced fighters, a downfall for the Yakuza, they always thought their subordinates would be able to protect them one way or another, either that or they were totally underestimating her.

"Who are you to judge whether it's my business or not?" She told them calmly slipping one hand into the pants pocket of her new and pristine Konoha uniform. As expected they rushed her, easily she downed them, unbalanced and untrained they were only fit enough to be among the lower fighting ranks. Quite sad actually, but she made no comment about that, "Stay away from him or your actions will reported to the Uchiha." With that she left toward the dorms where she had dropped off Naruto before going to this little confrontation. Like before he wouldn't know what had transpired, as far as he knew she was just his childhood guy friend taking a little walk. Like many others he was oblivious to her initial gender, and her purpose for sticking close to him, his father had thought it better to keep him int the dark.

Green eyes looked at the Japanese styled Mansion, the place she would be living for the next couple of years, with her ward. Hopefully the small fry would get lost with what had happened although she knew that what was most likely to happen was, they would attract the attention of the higher ups, although she was sure that nothing could top Naruto's rank among the schools children elites due to their family she knew that people would come down heavily on her. It was expected, a no name student, with merely a long term relation with the Uzumaki heir looked like nothing to those of the rich. Then again it was nothing new; she would just have to be careful. She had always been made fun of, her small physique, her pink hair, green eyes, the looks that could rival that of a woman's, well she was a girl, only the rest of society didn't know that, not that it mattered. She had her orders and that was all she really needed.

Because of orders she was given a home, a place to stay, although she couldn't express her opinions it wasn't that frustrating, at least it was better than when she was on the streets, fending for herself with no one to turn to for support. The pinkette had come to accept her fate as one who serves the Uzumaki family, as far s she was concerned this was the perfect life. She had no complaints needed nothing, it wasn't hard to follow orders as it was, she decided long ago that she mustn't be greedy this was the life given to her and she would gladly accept it. "Sakura-chan! Where did you go?" called the happy blonde, since they had been young he had come into a habit of calling her that girly name, and she had let him even though the one who gave her orders had told her to become, 'Haruno Souji', Sakura was fine she figured it was certainly better fitting than 'Souji'' she guessed.

With her looks people called her Sakura anyway just as Naruto did, so she let them having nothing to complain about. The pinkette opened the door to the dorm room, never had she had to share a room before, she was lucky though that it was Naruto, he was trusting toward friends and would believe her explanations no matter how preposterous it sounded. The great thing about her simple friend was he never pried, never asked where she came from, never questioned her close proximity. Although she had to question his sanity from time to time, she did enjoy his presence much like many did, when they went to socialite parties. "Walk." She told him as she followed him through the halls, today like every day it seemed they had ramen on the menu. There were times when she regretted bringing him to his first ramen shop; the boy couldn't get enough of the soupy noodles.

She surveyed the halls, doing a mental checklist of the residents wary of those who were new. There were times when it was bad being his body guard, stubborn, easy to anger, too sympathetic, and while his fighting process was in many ways prowess and unpredictable, the head still wanted her to fight his fights. She after all was dispensable to them, he was not. Even if she did know a whole lot more than he did, he had the bloodline and that was all that really mattered. She never envied him though, his kindness always kept her from doing so, those eyes that treated her like a brother made him precious to her. "Sakuuuraa chan~~~." called a quickly made friend of Naruto's the heir to the Inuzuka household, she side stepped him allowing him to slam comically into a wall, she had promised to protect Naruto, harming other heirs however, was nowhere in her contract.

"Ow! You're so cruel Sakura chan!" she sighed and walked ahead, surely no one would be blatant enough to approach Naruto in public. She had never really like associating with people, just as she didn't when she was young. It perturbed her that she didn't know what they were thinking, and that insecurity had her on edge. She could feel the stares of many other students while she was sure that it was because of her peculiar looks, she couldn't help but feel shivers down her spine.

Only the end of the first day of school, and she was already given strange letters proclaiming affection for her, and strange looks that made her want to punch the offender. Stopping herself she reminded herself that those looks weren't anything new, many of the older gentry and women of those parties had approached her as well with strange intentions. Turning she looked into a nearby window appraising her looks, if only she hadn't been cursed with her damned pink hair and green eyes, maybe people would leave her the hell alone.

~(Itachi)~

Itachi looked through his thesis statement. Perfection, then again, everything he strove to do was perfect, he wouldn't allow himself to slip even the slightest, going above and beyond the clan expectations, there could be no better game than this. The game of life that was, looking through stocks finding holes in the Uchiha economical defense, grabbing onto them, so that he could take over someday and fully own the Uchiha estate. Expanding under aliases, it made everything so very enjoyable. Least to say it was more enjoyable than those dull parties his family kept dragging him to, if only for the purpose of showing him off. The tittering girls, the high everyone seems to develop when there was wine around.

The stares he gathered, all of it annoyed him to no end. Why couldn't his clan understand that he merely did not like the lime light? The press was a nuisance through and through sticking their noses where they didn't belong. The girls they tried to introduce to him were of no use to him and he considered them much more trouble than they were worth. Always twittering about this and that fashion, their high pitched voices grating on his nerves, courteous he had been to them, but Itachi saw them as worthless, he knew that if he wanted he could out buy their companies in a flash, so why marry them to get it?

Neatly straightening his work stapling it and putting it on the neat pile of completed homework for the next couple weeks, Itachi went over his mental checklist. That's right, mother wanted Sasuke to come over for dinner tonight. Though Itachi really saw no use for it, he was turning twenty, hardly a significant age, and mother thought it would be great for Sasuke to come to dinner before the formal party started. He sighed, lately Sasuke was getting rowdier and rowdier hardly any way for an Uchiha to act, then again that temper reminded Itachi of their father. A shame for Sasuke to pick up some of their fathers ugly habits, he was lucky though in the respect that, he took after mother in the looks department. It somehow balanced him out a bit.

Itachi got up from his chair, might as well pick his brother up in person, he knew that if he didn't do so Sasuke wouldn't bother coming, while Itachi didn't find his birthday all that important, his mother would care, and the last thing Itachi needed was her worrying over Sasuke instead of him…Although he didn't think his birthday was important, the attentions of his mother were, and the easier it was to get her attention the faster he could shove his father out of the loop. It was an ongoing game he and his father did, although his mother knew what they were doing, Father had always encouraged the game, and as long as no one was physically harming the house, she couldn't care less.

Doubting he would pick up his phone, Itachi dialed the number for his brother anyway as he walked to the basement level toward his motorcycle. Though originally mother had not approved of his choice of travel, this was one thing like many things Itachi would not give up on. "Hello? Nii-san?" came the lazy reply. "I'm coming to pick you up." Itachi said hanging up the moment he said that. He knew if given the chance Sasuke would argue, and he didn't need to spend time arguing on the phone.

He pulled up to the school, the very same school he had graduated from just a few years ago, knowing his brother, he was probably hiding in the dojo, you'd think after the many times Itachi had already found him there the boy would find a different place to hide. Hands in his pockets, the stoic Uchiha strode to the dojo, he wasn't surprised when he heard cheering, and girls had a tendency to be loud when trying to attract the attentions, of who they liked, another feature he disliked about women. Small flings wee fine, with well paid escorts, gold diggers however were unneeded. What was surprising was that both men and women were cheering.

Going in to see what was up Itachi snuck up behind the crowd, taking his height to his advantage, more than a little surprised to see both the Uzumaki heir and his brother, duking it out. Both were very into it and although their techniques were raw Itachi could confidently say that the fight was very good. Kata's aside, their spirit and determination made for an interesting fight. Sliding smoothly into the dojo, Itachi stationed himself on a solitary wall. He could wait a few moments. It's not like their dinner was on a set time. He looked through the crowd, surprised to find one calm individual looking over the fight as a mother looked after her wily children. She had pink hair, her green eyes uninterested, her body neatly propped against the wall.

Strange, women usually screamed, then again, women also usually wore skirts, this one however, didn't, in fact she was wearing the guy's uniform for this school. Was that allowed? Itachi severely doubted it. Strange, her appearance rejected the very idea of feminity, it was as if she were trying to be a boy, though her figure and face was too feminine to be of the male stature. Itachi also found it strange that despite being in a river of men, she just calmly looked on a blank and bored expression on her face. When Itachi's brother and the Uzumaki heir parted she was suddenly there, to stop the fight, "Naruto-sama, we have an event to go to tonight, it would no due for you to be so injured." She said with a low and husky voice. She took him by the sleeve and yanked him slightly away turning to Sasuke, "I apologize for the inconvenience Uchiha-sama, Naruto-sama, and you may continue this fight at a later date, as we all do need to attend your brother's ball party. Wouldn't you agree that both of your parents would disapprove of the conditions you arrive in?"

Itachi was surprised to see his brother back down as well as the renowned hot headed Uzumaki heir. Who was this woman he wondered? He could feel respect growing for her, he smirked, interesting. "Sasuke." He said softly even so his voice carried, causing his brother to spin around to face him. The younger Uchiha huffed and talked toward him, of course not before he glanced back at the retreating blonde and pink heads. "Why are you here nii-san?" Ahh, the rebellious teenage age, Sasuke was immersed in his teenage angst, and while Itachi somewhat understood, as he went through a substantially more subtle stage such as that one. "Mother wanted to see you before we were to have my party, do you object to her orders?" the younger Uchiha flinched; they all knew the flair their mother had for dramatics.

In fact Christmas time, when the family gathered in order to get back at Fugaku and his cheating ways, the party became judgment day for his sins, the past and present, and predicted future to come sins. It was actually quite funny to watch, the whole clan got a kick out of it. It also showed that even though Fugaku was clan leader, the person who really ruled was the quiet looking wife who was always stationed beside him. It was a strong reminder along with the merriment that, Mikoto had ways of finding out secrets, any dirt that could be found she knew; in fact she was the main force that hid all of the Uchiha secrets.

She was in control of the Uchiha dynasty, as far as anyone was concerned, and with Fugaku to act as the face she could do whatever she liked in the background. With her at the helm, the Uchiha clan could go nowhere but up. Regardless Itachi admired her, idolized her, the woman who had kept him from becoming a mere puppet of the clan, raising him with his own individual mind, for him there could be no other woman as perfect as her. It made Itachi slightly irked that she had fallen into the hands of the likes of his father. Though Fugaku was his father, Itachi had always felt indifference to him, well not entirely, when Itachi had been only three, his jealousy toward his father overrode his senses. It of course result horribly for the man he called father, although Itachi could still remember the shocked look the elder had when Itachi had cleverly caught him in a trap on his parent's anniversary. Of course in his fathers' place Itachi had entertained his mother for the remainder of the day.

Needless to say when a bloody Fugaku came home with nothing to show for the important day, it had resulted in the older Uchiha sleeping on the couch…for a couple months. Despite the fact that Itachi played all of those tricks on his father, mother always took his side, it seemed the love she had for her children greatly outclassed the love for a mere spouse. Something Itachi rubbed in his father's face every single day. To Itachi, it was always fun to make his father squirm, Itachi liked to poke, and annoy, provoke, just as his mother loved to. "Let's go then." Said his brother, resigned to an evening with what he called 'dysfunctional' family, Sasuke had grown up a bit more normally, so Itachi didn't blame him if he didn't understand the twisted…ways of their family.

In fact, Itachi liked the way his little brother turned out, strong willed, true his temper was a bit too…quick to judge. Sasuke would be a good cooperate head. While Itachi would control from the shadows, Sasuke would intimidate, but not terrify, something Itachi seemed to do unconsciously. For now though Itachi let Sasuke live in the environment he chose. Without Sasuke's knowledge, Itachi turned way family members, keeping Sasuke in the dark of the trappings many tried and failed to lay out for him. It would also do, if Sasuke had a friend, the sad excuses that hung around him for only a glance in their direction did not count. Sasuke needed a companion in which he could treat as equal, someone who didn't care about social position… From the way the Uzumaki child fought his brother, Itachi had a feeling that the blonde was a perfect candidate. Letting Sasuke go before him, Itachi took one more glance back. The pink haired youth, whose, gender Itachi was sure to be a girl, was tending to an irate blondes wounds. It struck him, that she was a sort of chaperone for the blonde, not too surprising since many children of successful companies without the military backing like the Uchiha can were prone to kidnap.

Feeling his eyes on her, green met with black, his interest flared to life, neither did she flinch at his stare, nor did she blush like a girl would normally, she treated him with stiff formality and disinterest as she nodded slightly in his direction, a sign that they would meet again. "Nii-san!" Attending to his impatient brother Itachi proceeded out of the dojo, smiling. It seemed his birthday wouldn't be as dull as he predicted, for just another day, was starting to turn out to be more interesting. He knew that his brother was good for some sort of entertainment. Throwing his helmet to his brother, foregoing his own, Itachi climbed onto his black bike his brother just behind him. Itachi drove off with new purpose; he couldn't wait for the night to come, where he would meet the mysterious Uzumaki heir and his companion once again.

Once again, greeting after the longest break! Lots of things, too little time, despite having a summer vacation I've been bogged down by lots of things…karate everyday twice a day for like two hours, writers block didn't help any, and I had to study for the ACT AGAIN! My dad said a 25 wasn't good enough he wanted me to get a 27… sigh … life sucks, but it's getting better… although I can't promise any for sure updates…for the rest of June I'm in Las Vegas with my family, would you believe that they live with no internet? God! Then again, they are grandparents…tv is more convenient I guess.. Right now I'm using my little, yes little sisters laptop since mine doesn't agree with the cricket plug in program…sigh, life is full of complications isn't it?

Well hope you enjoy the story! Please review, it would make me very happy!


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for all of the support! Much appreciated, and ego boosting!

Disclaimer: Me? Own Naruto? That's about as plausible as Goths turning into sparkly cheerleaders without some sort of brain control!

Chapter 2

"Sakura-chan! Wear this!" Said an excited blonde, as he twirled around with a suspiciously girlish looking outfit, scratch that, it was a girls outfit. She eyed the pink frilly object with distaste and promptly smacked the Uzumaki heir upside the head; some may say she was endangering him. The way she saw it was she was protecting himself from his own stupidity. "Don't be stupid, I'm wearing a suit." She told him promptly kicking him out of the bathroom turning to the plain black and white suit she had been given to wear, no surprise that it was a designer suit, with and orange tie to demount that she was n service of the prominent clan. Naruto was to wear something similar, only his tie would be blue to accent his eyes.

She changed quickly and efficiently, knowing very well that she would have to assist her wayward ward with his tie, if she remembered correctly the last time he had been left to do his own dressing, he had somehow managed to tie both his hands along with his neck together with a knot so complicated she had to take scissors to the incredibly expensive Gucci tie…needless to say the maids had gotten very upset about it. Looking at herself in the mirror, she appraised her appearance, her nose crinkled slightly, orange was most definitely not her color, sighing she accepted the fact that her colors would clash, not that she should complain, smoothing back her hair she stepped out, to see Naruto picking up his tie a determined look on his face. She snatched it from him, to prevent another incident that had him swearing all the way to the party. With a pout, the blonde turned away, he was going to make things difficult, "I'm not wearing it." He told her promptly, it was a nasty habit of his, whenever she didn't let him do something he tended to shun it, a habit she would have to fix soon.

She glanced at the clock, in thirteen minutes the party would start, while the drive there took around thirty minutes, while it was ok to be fashionably late, it wouldn't do if they arrived later than the guest of honor. While any other house wouldn't have cared, the Uchiha clan was extremely strict in manners, and such, knowing it would be useless to argue about the tie, she went to the dresser, and took out the necklace that had been passed down from one leader to another; this particular gift was from Tsunade, his previous guard, to her ward. "Then why not impress the crowd with this? Everyone knows that the one given this was a student and honored by Tsunade. It would make a statement and you would be within the formal dress code." Blue eyes thought about it, analyzing, he grinned, "I bet that teme, Sasuke would be jealous." She smiled, not knowing where the initial dislike toward the Uchiha began, but she didn't have time to question it. "Whatever you think right Naruto-sama."

Clipping the necklace around his neck, and adjusting his collar had them off toward the gates of the school, where possibly every student in the school, were dressed up to go to the Uchiha party. It was a celebration of the Clans first born after all, although the magnitude of it still scared her. She had seen the heir looking at her. Needless to say she was uncomfortable under his gaze, although she had failed to show much of a reaction, his eyes seemed to peel away the layers that were her, and she found him dangerous. She would make it her personal mission to avoid him, as best as she could while protecting Naruto. Then again, she had a feeling that she would be seeing him more often. It seemed that Naruto for whatever reasons had plans to make friends with the Uchiha boy. They Uchiha boy seemed to like Naruto in his own sort of twisted way as well, which meant that she would have to do a lot of tagging around. Stepping into the car after Naruto, impatient fingers ran through pink hair trying to sift through the conundrum she was giving herself.

Had she only been a boy this would never be a problem, but the fact was that she wasn't one, and she had to keep that fact hidden if she wanted to continue living under the Uzumaki rule. At sixteen there wasn't much she could do for herself, she lived on them for support, and while Naruto didn't hold that against her, she knew that the people that had placed her there could just as easily remove her and throw her into the streets and prevent Naruto from finding her. She knew how the darker side of society worked; she had protected Naruto from seeing too much of it, knowing that he would be easily taken advantage. She looked out the window her legs crossed, her chin propped on her hand.

Uchiha, Itachi, she hadn't even met him properly and already he was a problem, his eyes that saw too much, the mind that analyzed too quickly proved a problem for her. For now though, she could only take what he threw at her, she knew that glint in his eyes when he laid eyes on her when Sasuke had left the dojo, much like an insolent kitten eyeing a new ball of yarn. She had a feeling that it would only be a matter of time before the older Uchiha found out, if he didn't already know, hopefully he would keep the subject under wraps, frustrated with herself, she felt her tension rise with each passing moment. She hadn't even gotten to the party, and already she was at her breaking point.

~(Itachi)~

Itachi found himself swamped by dance partners although he had no inclination to dance at all, especially with all of these stupid twittering wastes of time, most people referred to as their daughter or sibling. Frankly Itachi wasn't pleased with the party, but he did put on a happy front on for his mother, she did enjoy showing people the Uchiha prestige and he was only part of that, she like him saw no real significance in age twenty but, it did make a good chance to show the Uchiha and all of their greatness to both enemies and possible friends.

As usual Itachi loved how his mother thought, which is why he added more to her fantasy and to his utmost pleasure to make her his date to the party. She was of course thrilled, he could tell by the sly smile that crept over her face. Like a lot of women she enjoyed to be on the arm of a handsome man. While father wasn't ugly, Itachi did take precedence in the looks department, so not only did Itachi snatch his mother away but in the process made his father mad, yet again, the most enjoyable game. "Itachi, dance with me." His mother said with a smile, like always she was dressed in her best. She wore a pure white flowing dress that contrasted with her midnight hair which was clipped into a complicated design a red flower seated atop it. For her ears and neck hung decorative silver and ruby jewelry that Itachi had gotten for her for her birthday last year. Obediently he held out his hand and she took it her long white gloves barely blending in with her pale skin.

His smile conveyed his appreciation for saving him from the crowd of annoying women. On cue he swirled her across the dance floor, along with the music, maneuvering through the crowd, like a professional, and his mother in step right with him. It was another way of showing their Uchiha superiority, even among the Uchiha. She smiled, and nodded toward the crowd of staring wall flowers, "Why don't you just dance with them? You know I want grand children." Bringing her into a modest dip then continuing their waltz he replied, "You are very well aware that none of them are worth my time, plus I don't think you want one of _them_ as your daughter-in-law." Black eyes met his own, the edge of her mouth curled up as she mirrored his smirk, "Just making sure I raised you to have taste in good women." She giggled; a cold smile appeared on her face as she glanced at the twittering monstrosities, "I'm happy to know that I raised you to avoid those sorts of women. A shame we have so many of them in our clan, like hell I'm going to give you away to some twittering idiot only out for power."

As the song ended, her white gloved hand patted his cheek, "That was wonderful, if only your father could dance half as well, speaking of which I should get back to him, you know how childish he can be at times." Itachi smiled kindly down a his mother, the woman who had been his roof against clan manipulations, gently he kissed her hand and let her go off in the direction of Fugaku Uchiha who sipped rather bitterly at his wine. Itachi smirked superiorly at his father, who silently fumed even as his mother went to calm him. One again he was flooded with women, bypassing them all he took up a glass of wine, and went in search of some intelligent conversation or something to entertain him for the rest of the evening.

Maybe the Nara household heir could provide him with some they never did get finished with their debate on politics of the first few Hokages of the village. He scanned the crowd for a bored looking person, only to let his eyes to catch on a pink head of hair, the girl from before, leaning against the wall, her eyes trained on the Uzumaki heir, her eyes wandering the perimeter every couple of moments. It confirmed his suspicions of her being a bodyguard of some sort. Interesting, still was that she wore a suit something much different from what he had imagined her to wear. Having found said something to entertain him he glided across the floor making a beeline for the pink headed epitome of interest. Within twenty steps of her, her eyes locked onto him, immediately her body line went from slightly relaxed to slightly tense and defensive.

Five steps from her and she was standing straight, as if ready for battle, three steps away and se introduced herself, "Hello, I am Haruno, Souji it is my utmost pleasure to wish you a happy birthday, Uchiha-sama." Souji? The name threw him for a moment, but it didn't take him long to give a response, "Pleased to meet you as well, Haruno, I thank you for this afternoon, I don't think I've seen anyone effectively tell y brother what to do. I'm pleased to see that Sasuke will be exposed to a positive influence." Souji, Itachi couldn't remember a woman ever being name Souji, it was clearly a man's name, not only that but hadn't the Uzumaki heir called her by Sakura? Once again he did a sweep of her person, short clipped hair, males clothing, name. She was under the pretense of a male, and the orange tie around her neck said everything.

She was an Uzumaki dog. It didn't however explain why Sasuke listened to her request, something he would get out of his brother later. Upon his perusal he noticed that her eyes never left his, in a blatant stare that read all. Like before she didn't look away from him, she didn't blush or giggle, she was a form of female he had never experienced before, and it interested him to no end. He wondered how he could draw her out of the defense she wisely threw up at him, something no woman had ever done. He wondered what buttons he could push to make her blush or giggle. He felt the need to posses, as she continued to stare fearlessly into his eyes.

"I'm glad to be of assistance to the prestigious Uchiha clan." she told him refusing to look away, it was a challenge, "Sakura-chan! There's cake over there, can I go get some?" Green eyes, kept staring, "Of course, whatever it is you wish Naruto-sama, but please keep in mind that people other than you like sweet confectionaries." They stared for just a moment more, "If you'll excuse me Uchiha-sama, I must follow my ward, I trust you understand." Confidently and unshaken she stepped away from his looming presence, he watched as the girl followed her master, she walked naturally and sowed no hint that she cared that she was being watched, when many girls wouldn't be able to stand after a session with him. Midnight eyes watched her, calculating, devising plans, Itachi wasn't completely sure what he wanted from her yet, but he had plenty of time to figure that out, he had all the time in the world.

~(Sakura)~

"Ha!" she shouted in the silent and darkened dojo, practicing her katas over and over again, aiming for the far off perfection, at all costs she had to be able to protect Naruto at any given moment. Those were her orders and she would abide to them, even if it meant her ultimate demise. Orders were what kept her alive, and it was what let her stay with Naruto, the only person who had really taken the time to treat her as a human.

(8 ½ years ago)

She huffed tired but still standing at her sensei threw punch over kick, and she did her best with her small arms to block and parry. Alas it was too much for the small pink child and eventually she succumbed to exhaustion, "Get up." Said the man who had taken her into training, trying to comply her body only slumped down into exhaustion, "I said, GET UP! Or shall we send you back to the streets?" Green eyes fluttered, breathing heavily the small child struggled to her feet, even without her pink hair sticking to her head she could barely see in front of her, they had been going at it for over two hours and her small body wasn't coping very well. Respectfully she stood straight looking forward struggling to stay awake.

The sensei circled her like a hawk, "Next time I tell you to stand you will stand. You shall follow all of the orders given to you, discard all of your sense of self, and will and put all of what would have been into what you are told; and you will succeed. Or do you wish to be pushed back into the streets? I will if you don't comply." It was around the fifteenth time her sensei had told her that, and she numbly took the information, "Yes, sensei." She told him as calmly as she could. "Now, tell me again; what are your orders?" Small shoulders squared, trying to hold her body together, "Protect Naruto-sama, at all costs. Do not associate with him closely, become his shadow, never leave his side, refer to him respectfully, hold his life before my own."

The sensei nodded in approval, "You may rest." Just as her orders stated the girl did rest, instantly Green eyes closed and the small limp body fell to the floor, dead and asleep, her small body rejecting the strain given, had caused her to develop a fever. The young mind, fell into a dark abyss of sleep never feeling the hands of her sensei pick her up and bring her to her room.

As she opened her eyes, the world span, her hearing kicked in and she could hear Naruto-sama calling her name, "Sakura chan, Sakura chan wake up." She wanted to tell him that her name was Souji, not Sakura that Sakura was a girl's name but her voice didn't come, she felt a cool object touch her head and sooth the fire she had hardly noticed was there. Green eyes adjusted onto blue he was holding her hand a concerned look on his face. Did that mean danger was near? Green eyes did a surveillance check before they settled back on the fidgeting boy. She realized that his look was directed toward her. She sat up, the world began to spin, "Naruto-sama! What are you doing here?" She tried to pull her hand out of his grip, trying not to associate with him too closely as the sensei said but he gripped harder, and to remove his hand she would have to hurt him.

"Don't call me that Sakura chan. I don't like it." She hesitated, afraid of the kindness and favor that he was trying to show her. "But-" blue eyes hardened making her stop, "Don't! Only people who aren't my friends call me that Sakura chan, and you're my friend right?" She felt cornered. Hurt him? And go against her orders? Or befriend him and go against her orders? Her over tired mind spun even more, and she didn't reply. She held her head, tears of confusion sprang forth the decision was too much for her to bear. "Sakura-chan? I'm sorry are you okay? I didn't mean to yell at you! Mommy always said that I should treat people how I want to be treated, I'm sorry! Don't cry!" Awkward arms wrapped around her small frame, small hands pat her back consolingly. Never experiencing this sensation the shocked seven-year old froze.

"Mommy, always did this when I cried, are you feeling better?" She didn't answer, she wasn't sure how she could, "Sh, it's okay." The young boy said patting her back and holding her closely. "It's okay Sakura-chan, we're friends." Shocked green eyes, still tired and feverish narrowed, tired, and tiredly she put her arms around him, realizing that her master was kind. Tiredly the young child succumbed to darkness once more, for once in her life with a smile on her face.

Lowering her arms finished with one of her more complicated katas, she stood clearing the sweat soaked locks from her face. Closing her eyes she let the cool air of the dojo caress her, what should she do with Itachi? She had known that standing up to the Uchiha heir would catch his attention, more alarming was hat she knew that he was capable of figuring out her secrets, after all it was is clan that had trained and handed her to the Uzumaki clan, not that she thought that he would do anything to harm the relationship between the two clans. She knew though that he could make her life uncomfortable. It was blatant from his stare.

She had heard stories of Itachi Uchiha, his genius, his terrifying ability to hypnotize, and his ability to reign in power with just a snap of his well manicured hands. She knew that she had just made a splash in his radar, and his eyes were on her, a terrifying thought. Should she call him out? Warn him away? Use his precious brother as an incentive to stay away? All seemed underhanded, living with Naruto had gave her a slight twinge in her heart, but years of living on the streets told her to grasp it and milk it for all it was worth, in the end, instincts won out.

Sasuke would be her way of negotiation, it wouldn't be hard, since she was considered a friend of Naruto, and Naruto had his heart set on the boy to be his friend they would be a trio. Picking up her bag she turned off the lights, her senses open to the campus around her, hurriedly she made her way to her dorm room, with every step she took she sensed something wrong as she walked into their silent building she felt the tension rise, and the wrongness sent shivers down her spine. Discarding her composure she bolted down the halls, she had left Naruto asleep on his bed dressed in his orange pants and green shirt, the doors and windows locked, and she hoped that he would be there the same way she had left him, sprawled on his bed snoring, dreaming with a stupid smile on his face.

Pulling out her key she went to unlock the door to find it slightly ajar, her stomach dropped. Pulling out the gun she kept in the false bottom of her bag, she stuck herself close to the wall, easing the door open she crept in silently like the phantom she had been trained to be. The ground was littered with Naruto's things there was clear sign of a struggle, she looked around the gun raised, her eyes fell on the neatly folded note on her bed. Sensing, and seeing no danger she approached it, to read its contents.

_Dear Reader,_

_ If you haven't noticed we have taken something of yours if you want it back, we wish for a ransom of 14 million dollars deliver the money at 6:00 tomorrow at the docks, warehouse 34._

_P.S Dare to bring the police and we'll dispose of your precious treasure without a second thought. _

Coolly, green eyes regarded the note. She wasn't stupid; she had been trained to deal with these situations. Gently she set the note down in its previous place, going to her dresser touching nothing else she pulled out a black jumpsuit and donned it, using the hidden pouches she armed herself, backtracking from her room; she pulled her leather gloves snuggly into place. She had less than twenty four hours to get things done and although she might come to regret her decision, Naruto's life took precedence over her any day. She walked down the hallway; it was time for her to make a little visit to the Uchiha's. If Itachi had really meant what he had said about their closer acquaintance he would assist her. She walked to the room of the younger Uchiha, to find interestingly enough the same situation as hers, if she recalled correctly, the younger Uchiha had been roomed with the Inuzuka heir, from the looks of it they had been sucked up by the same captors of her young lord.

Turning on heel she ran down the hall, though she had gotten here by limousine, she had been given a bike complete with GPS system and tracking device, if Naruto was still wearing that necklace, and she knew he was, he would appear on the map. Putting her headset on the way she dialed a number that she never thought she would have to use, the Uchiha main line. Getting on her bike and revving it up someone came and answered the phone, "Hello? This is Souji Haruno, of the Uzumaki estate, get me Uchiha Itachi on the line this is a code red emergency." In an instant she pinpointed Naruto, and shot off like a rocket down the road, following the moving blip that was her ward. "Hello?" came the smooth voice of the Uchiha heir, "Can you get a lock on my position? I don't have much time to explain but send a team of your forensic scientists to the Konoha dorms, three heirs have been kidnapped, two of which are Naruto, and your brother. I'm heading toward ware house 34 on the docks, I'm going to need you to prepare, several cases of faux cash for their ransoms, and someone to act as the deliverer while I set them free."

There was a pause; contemplation to whether her words were true or false, "This is Haruno Souji of the Uzumaki household, if that clears any of your doubts." Another pause, "Very well, Haruno, we'll send what you wish; I'll be there to receive you, and gear you up for any encounter." She turned left, at a breakneck pace toward the warehouse, "Not necessary Uchiha-sama, I'm all geared up as we speak, my only request is that you keep this incident from the news, the last thing we need is this to get splashed onto the front of the page, you can manage that right?" She didn't mean for it to come across as a challenge, but it did, she felt the hairs of her neck raise as the smooth, "Of course." Came across the phone, tapping the side of her earpiece twice she hung up, concentrating on the road, wiping the willies away. Now wasn't the time to assess his tone, she shot after Naruto, she had to, they were her long standing orders, and she was his friend.

New chapter! How lovely! XD I hope you guys like it, as a part of my return into fanfiction after a lllooonnnggg break, sigh..to many things to do so little time to imagine XD. Please review you know how that makes authors with no life happy!


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you all for the support in this story! As we all know, if I don't get feedback, it determines the amount of work I want to put in a story!

Disclaimer: I own nothing!..Maybe one day though XD.

Chapter 3

She picked the lock of one of the windows of the giant warehouse. Getting here had been easy, which meant that Naruto's captors were only muscle and no brain. From what she had checked there were no camera's to signal the arrival of the money carrier, these people were going old school, and that would be their ultimate downfall. She smiled in satisfaction as the lock made a soft clicking sound, allowing her to easily slide open the slightly rusted window. Hoisting herself up she slipped into the opening with the grace and easiness of a cat. She stood in the dark letting her eyes adjust as the sounds came to her ears. Carefully she stalked through the dark, listening for a sound, ready to fight if necessary. Gloved hands lightly touched the crates to guide her, her eyes despite her 20/20 vision was useless just as any humans in the pitch darkness of the night.

Silent feet tread lightly as she quieted her breathing to search for sounds, knowing Naruto if he was awake he would make a fuss and that was how she would find him in the vast warehouse. Sometimes that big mouth came in handy, she listened for rustling, and muffled grunts, sure enough she began to pick up on breathing that was not her own. She froze in place, letting her ears probe, picking up on more breathing, she was sure that she had picked up on Naruto's group. She listened to the breathing and tried to place them with individual owners, from the sounds, the softer and easier breathes that over lapped were Naruto and the other heirs, from the sounds of the slightly struggling she knew Naruto was trying to break free while the other two sat still. She could hear no other sounds but their own, the kidnappers must had supposed that by gagging them and tying them they couldn't escape. It was true in a sense, but Sakura had slowly taught Naruto without his noticing how to escape.

If he wasn't able to escape now it meant something other than duct tape and ropes were used, she didn't hear any rattling chains either so it meant that it was something stronger. Using the cracks in between the crates she scaled to the top where she could overlook the group. Scooting toward the edge, she looked down at them. It looked like more than one of the heirs were drugged, silly, at least with some sort of sedative, from the looks of it they were borderline overdosed, it did take a lot to take them down after all, she didn't doubt that Naruto would have kept resisting with a normal dose, along with the others, she had the impression that they were all hardheaded individuals. Thankfully she was fully prepared for this sort of thing.

She looked at the guard who was mostly asleep, the bottle of beer by his side, signified that he took this job pretty easily, it reflected that there really were idiots like him in the world. Sighing she pulled out a small dart gun, primitive but good enough for her needs. Loading the small gun with a small tranquilizer bullet, she aimed for his neck, unlocking the safety she shot, moments later the guard slumped deeply into his chair, sound asleep. Jumping down she landed beside her sleepy and disorientated ward. She would have liked to say he looked a bit cute, trying to escape, like a turtle who couldn't move, but the drool that leaked from his mouth ruined the moment. Sighing she reached into her back pocket for a small vial, unscrewing the top she held the deadly smelling substance away from her and waved it in front of each of the heirs noses.

The foul smelling substance had them sputtering and wide awake, and quickly she recapped the substance and took out one of her sharper knives and began sawing at the thick sloppy mix of duct tape and rope. She'd like to say that the amount piled on them was overkill, but when she thought of it, three strapping young men were probably hard to pin down, the extra insurance was needed. Nice to know that their captors knew somewhat of what they were trying to keep under control, "Who are you?" asked the Uchiha heir. Sakura looked at him through her black hood raising a pink eyebrow he wouldn't see, and held a finger to his lips, a gesture that told him to shut-the-hell up.

Patting slightly slapping her lords face she beckoned him to recognize her, "Naruto-sama, I was sent here to get you, are you alright?" she whispered to him. Hazy blue eyes cleared and looked at her beaming before he could loudly shout her name she clamped a hand over his big mouth silencing him before he could make a sound, "Quietly you, idiot, don't make my effort getting here come to waste, or I'll ban you from eating ramen until the next century. Despite the stupidity of the threat of the situation he paled, "Now will Naruto-sama kindly shut up and follow me?" she needed his full cooperation, sometimes in rescue missions such as these he didn't follow her word, and got them into more trouble, not that she wasn't prepared for it but it was a pain in the ass to clean up after the disastrous messes he created. Vigorously the Uzumaki heir nodded, and she took her hand away from his mouth. "If the other young lords would kindly follow me as well I would be happy to lead you out."

Looking at the younger Uchiha she promptly stated, "Your brother should have forces stationed outside so all of you will be quite safe." Helping them up to their feet, careful not to over assist as not to hurt their fragile male pride, she led them through the cracks in between crates to the window she had unlocked earlier. Easily jumping onto the ledge, she scanned the area to check if the coast was clear, seeing nothing she beckoned them up, as she jumped down to the opposite side. Easily they jumped over, although their heavy landings were proof of their inexperience in stealth, but either way it should be fine, they were halfway out of the woods, and as long as…

"AHHH! YOU'RE THAT BASTARD THAT KNOCKED ME OUT COLD, WHEN YOU SAID YOU'D GIVE ME RAMEN!" Naruto stayed quiet. She sighed, in a flash she was before him knife drawn, using a leg to kick him in the mouth as punishment as well as push him as well as push the other heirs, if just a bit ungracefully into the shadows where they would be accurately hidden in the shadows. Under her breath she began to bark instructions, "Inuzuka-sama, shut Naruto-sama up, at the moment Uchiha-sama's brother should be near the dock, take the alley way behind you it will lead you directly toward, them, I'll hold them off." Reaching for a couple of pocket knives, she threw them at their feet, "Worst case scenario's use those, good luck and be careful."

She could have given them a gun, but knowing that they were pampered little young lords, they had no experience with that sort of violence, although she was sure that the Uchiha had some training, she didn't think that he was given live targets to practice with, and wouldn't pull the trigger, fighting and death after all weren't the tasks of young masters after all. They were the tasks of the disposable force, such as her. She listened as they retreated and shifted her attention to the man Naruto had called out earlier. Needless to say he was a big guy, she would have to say maybe three times her size, but as they said the bigger they are…the harder they fall.

Using her dark clothing to her advantage she blended in with the shadows, and scaled part of the wall waiting for the big man to pass under her. If necessary she would avoid killing, keeping him alive though might prove more of a task, but he seemed like they type who would spill information easily, and not smart enough to lie or suicide. His input was necessary, and he would be a key part in the investigation to who was the actual brain of this outfit. At the opportune moment, she leapt onto his shoulders using the butt of her knife handle she slammed it into his temple, causing the giant to fall to the ground. Really it wasn't hard to disable the enemy; you just had to look at it from a different perspective whenever you fought. Each person had their quirks and personalities and if you were able to decipher them before the initial battle began you pretty much had half of them beat.

Sighing she did her best to drag him into a corner and flip a tarp over him, by how hard she hit him he should be out for a while. Taking out a small tracking device she had pinned to her shirt she attached it to him just in case he was relocated somewhere else. Blending in with the shadows, she went to catch up to the young masters it wasn't wise to leave them alone for too long, while she was sure that Inuzuka had a good sense of direction knowing Naruto he would put them on the wrong path. As quickly as she could she caught up to them, in a minute she was within sight of them, so far they were going in the right direction. Loping to keep up, she reached them in a matter of seconds, before Naruto could direct them in the wrong direction she took a hold of the young Inuzukas shirt and tugged him in the right direction, promptly taking Naruto by the collar so he wouldn't get lost. She knew she had to lead him firmly, to many times would he wander away despite the seriousness of the situation.

She would like to say something nice about him and say that he's just an extremely curious individual, but in her actual opinion flat out, he was just an idiot… Dragging them along, she tried to listen past their none too subtle footsteps, although the younger Uchiha seemed to have some semblance of subtly that had been beat into him since a young age as she, she had a feeling that because he was merely lighter than most hat he didn't tromp down the alleyway like his other heir counterparts.

Keeping her ears open she weaved through the uneven path like the alley child she had once been, the streets to here were no different from that long nine years ago, not much had changed so it was natural that she took to the streets and the alleys easily. "Sakura-chan! It hurts!" Turning she looked at him skeptically, "Then do you promise to follow me like a 'good boy' and to promptly shut the hell up?" The blonde head bobbed in compliance, and she let his collar go freeing another hand. Pulling another kunai out of her back pocket she gave it to her ward, "Wait a sec! You're Souji-san?" Twirling on the ball of her foot she held a gloved finger to her covered lips, in a beckon to quiet themselves, explanations came later. Saving them came first, she knew many people who would have her head if she so much as let a cell on their body get harmed.

Listening to their surroundings, she could tell that she was close to the destined spot where she had asked the older Uchiha to wait, they were almost out of the woods, but not completely out yet. She also thought that things were moving too slowly, it was about time a villain showed up, following her intuitions he picked up the pace, her eyes darting to any dark shadow that might transform into a possible enemy. Strange her intuition was going off, but her eyes and ears, told her nothing was wrong, but she knew better than to trust sight and hearing over intuition, someone was watching, and it made the hairs at the back of her neck rise, in alarm, and it made her only quicken her pace, it took everything she had to keep from bolting, she had no doubt that if the three heirs were perfectly healthy they would be able to keep up with her, but with Naruto's half way drugged state not only that but the stiffness they all held from being tied up would keep them from free movement, what they needed now was some light exercise to keep the blood flowing, so she settled on a slow and steady trot, while praying that they get within the safety boundaries of the Uchiha clan.

While she had no doubt, that the older Uchiha would follow her kind request, she was sure that he would send people to meet them if not go in himself if they were late. That would be bad, as the main force behind the Uchiha clan she couldn't allow him to move, he was a solo worker from what the reports said and she didn't need another heir kidnapping on her hands. She knew that the older Uchiha was a more capable individual but she also knew he wasn't invincible as people painted him, no one was perfect, no matter how perfect he acted. Her heart felt lighter as she heard the sounds of the Uchiha forces buzzing, pushing them to go ahead she glanced back, warily, they were safe…for now, but she knew that someone was still watching her, whether by camera or by person either way it chilled her to no end.

Not a second later, the elder Uchiha appeared with a small entourage of three, masked in what she knew as the Uchiha's special unit, the ANBU. She had heard from her master that the Uchiha were the main force of the governments security, looking at it now she believed it completely, they were standing right before her and she couldn't feel their presence, a trick that can only be accomplished through many so called 'S-rank' missions, that could be thought of as suicide marches. "Good job Haruno, we'll take it from here." Respectfully she stepped back and pushed her lord toward the elder Uchiha, she knew that he wouldn't harm Naruto.

"If you'll excuse me, I have other things to take care of, we need to gather evidence before the actual deal goes, down and I have a possible suspect." The older Uchiha nodded to her, "Take them as accompaniment, they'll help with the investigation, they also have experience in interrogation."

"With all due respect Uchiha-sama, one will be enough, I wouldn't wish for the security around the young lords to go down, it seems that they've effectively been drugged, and move much slower as you can see." She couldn't tell him that she didn't want to be crowded with three other people, especially with people of their ability if she could avoid it, she didn't want to be in a group of people who could overpower her, at least with only one she might stand a chance if it came to a fight…well probably not, but she couldn't refuse his offer outright.

As if he read her mind he smirked, betraying no emotion she only looked at him in a slightly detached manner. "Kakashi." He said, and the ANBU to his left was suddenly beside her, she did her best not to flinch but her right hand twitched, she didn't even feel the air around her shift when he was beside her, she held back a shiver, it was unnerving to know that there was someone beside you and you couldn't feel their presence, it was no wonder that these ANBU were called 'Phantoms of the Police force'. They had unparalleled strength that could easily outmatch her own, and that very fact made her feel uneasy, she had always been trained to be the best.

"You don't need to be so nervous, I don't bite you know." She started; she had honestly expected her unwanted escort to remain silent throughout the whole exchange. That, and, had she been that obvious in her uneasiness? It seemed that she would need to take more of those acting lessons her touch was slipping. "Let's just say I'm not quite used to the concept of partners. I had been trained to be self sufficient in these missions alone." Without another word she pulled out the tracker, and flipped on the switch. The man was still where she had left him, good, but she would have to pick up the pace if she didn't want to lose him. That and even if he was where she had left him, he might have been put out of his misery.

If that was the case she didn't want to lose the murder trail. Kicking into high gear the young woman, began to run the long lopes she had always been trained to run with. Easily, and to no surprise to her, her companion kept up just as easily. She weaved through the streets with even greater ease, her body falling back to the pattern it had done before she had been inducted into the agency. Memories as unwilling as they came flashed through her mind, but she stomped them down, now was not the time to reminisce about the past. Turning a corner she skidded to a stop. The tarp, and man were where she had left it, but something was different, and she didn't need to look at the body to know it.

The familiar stiffness of the man's body, the lack of even the softest sounds of breathing, she wasn't in the least bit surprised to know that the man; was dead. Without a pause in movement she went into the back of her pocket to pull out a small forensics set. Pulling on the sterile gloves, she set numbers around the bits of evidence careful not to disturb the scene, "Call for help, it seems that our lead, as you can obviously see, is no longer with us." Without looking back at the ANBU agent she continued her work, taking pictures with the small camera she had with her. Unbeknownst to her the elder nin took a moment to analyze the young woman.

Kakashi knew full well that this, boyish person was a girl. That wasn't what he was surprise with, no he saw a lot of cross dressing in his profession to be surprised, but he was surprised at the almost expertise methods she handled the scene. Any of the young nin they taught at the academy would have been groping for something to do, too shocked at the deceased body to function correctly. He smiled beneath his mask, how interesting, it seemed that there was still yet, a lot of the organization he had not known, he would bring it up with the elder Uchiha. Dissipating into the shadows he went to do her bidding.

She worked at the scene, picturing and bagging the evidence, she knew that the Uchiha's forensics would not be please with her actions, but the longer that the evidence was exposed to the elements the more the trail would go away, she couldn't afford that. Just as she bagged the last piece of evidence she felt a presence prick up in her radar. Spinning a gun in hand she shot out into the darkness. She knew very well that who she was dealing with was no ally. Why else try and sneak up on her?

"Show yourself." She said, she knew though that the perpetrator wouldn't show himself. She watched as a shadow flickered, and she fired another shot. She had to protect the body and the evidence as best as she could. Pulling the gun to herself she discreetly switched it from a manual to a semi-automatic, and began to fire in rapid succession. It would be great if the person who had attacked her came out of this alive, it would give them fodder for investigation, but if the person didn't, just as well. It was of no consequence of hers.

When the bullets ran out, she reloaded and walked forward, keeping an eye on the body she had been so precariously guarding. Taking a flashlight, she waved it into the shadows, she was indeed surprised at the sight. It was a young man, maybe a bit older than her. She had gotten him in the shoulder and in both of the legs, from the look of the wounds she hadn't hit anything major. Impressive though, by the fact that he made no sound, she wondered if he was mute, flicking her sight to the body, she sighed, and pulled out a small medical kit.

Taking out a small syringe, she injected it in the man so quickly that he had no time to respond. Taking the bandages she began dressing his wounds the moment his eyes showed signs of drooping, from the dose she had given him he would be out for a bit. Hopefully she wouldn't be attacked further, those bullets were all that had been provided to her for a while and she knew that they cost a pretty penny especially since they were made to be traceless. Five minutes later when she ensured that her new lead wouldn't die from blood loss, she felt the familiar presence of the Uchiha clan agents. That was fast.

Without turning around she began to pack up her on-hand medical supplies. Taking the small pack, ful of her bagged evidence she held it close, she would be sure that the Uzumaki clan wouldn't be left out of the immediate investigation, as well as the Kiba clan. As the hustle and bustle, came she went to the Uchiha police car, filled out her statement, and then stealthily slipped away. She knew that it was illegal to take the evidence from the scene of the crime, but she knew that politics would win out and the Uzumaki clan would take care of her. Lord Minato swore to her that he would back her. While she had no doubt of that she had to tread carefully, any moment the fickle lords favor may change, and she might never be able to bring her head above the surface again. Clans were thorough, she had no doubt in the world that there would be no hesitation to eliminate her existence if there was any need. She was only a tool after all.

That was the reason why she had put away a little insurance. She would not be left to dry, she was smarter than that. Though the Uzumaki clan had no idea of her actions, on the side, she had been getting involved in stocks, she was glad that they gave her a modest paycheck along with raise her. This way if there were ever any need she could sell those stocks and reap a proper benefit off of it. Thought the lord of the Uzumaki clan never realized it she had carefully played her cards to learn the trends of the stock market. Easily, she had opened an account under a false name and used that as her proxy for the money that would flow in whenever she did cash in. Soon, if need be she would be able to run to any country she wished, and then hopefully go into hiding.

She knew that the Uzumaki clan was extensive, no doubt they would scour the world for her, but there was nothing like a little hermit existence to easily erase her tracks. It would be easy to change her identity, a hair change, colored contacts, some make up to make her seem older, younger, tan, or ashen. Even with the right clothes she could easily hide her bone structure, and she had the Uzumaki clan to thank for that.

They had put the money and resources into creating her, and if it would help her survive them, god willing she would use every tool available to keep the life that they had so carelessly mistreated. Melting through the shadows with a practiced grace the young pinkette stalked toward her bike, easily without delay she mounted it and was off. She had no doubt that the Uchiha dogs would be after her, once they found that relevant evidence had been taken. Now, she had to make haste toward Uzumaki headquarters to deliver the goods.

Steadily the speed meter climbed higher and higher tonight there would be no watch men, Itachi had made sure of that when his brother was captured. It was rash, and spoke of overkill but it was due to that very technicality that she could speed like this. Only when she was speeding down the highway at impossible speeds did she ever feel free. The ride though was over all too soon. Weaving through the parking garage she parked in the darkest and most obscure place she didn't want to make it too easy for the searching Uchiha. Forgoing the elevator the young woman took the stairs.

Using the grappling hook that was available to her she shot it straight up, easily it caught onto the stair case six flights above. Reeling herself in she continued the acrobatic act until she reached the highest floor. Snaking through the carpeted area, she took a small door that led to the top office where she knew that Lord Minato would be awaiting her report. Following the wide hallway she came to a curtain where she paused momentarily to listen for the babble of words that often came from a customer that was not supposed to know of her existence.

Hearing nothing, the young woman slipped into plain view her head bowed low, "I've come to report Lord Uzumaki." The worried Lord looked over to her from the window where he had been nervously pacing. Concerned the man approached her, "How is my son?" Kneeling the young woman put a fist to the ground as she reported her findings, "Within the safety of the Uchiha clan's police force my lord you have nothing to worry about." Nodding with obvious relief in his face the young clan lord sighed. "Thank you." For a moment she stiffened, trying to recall if there were ever a time that the lord had ever thanked her. As she recalled this had happened many times before, with even worse injuries to her person, yet he had never thanked her. What was it this time that was different?

Opting to say nothing they young woman shook off his thanks by taking off the pack and presenting it to the lord, "I have the necessary evidence from the scene of the crime, in which one of the perpetrators was killed." Gentle fingers took the pack from her, "Good work, this way we can cut a deal with the Uchiha, I refuse to be left out of an investigation that involves the kidnap of my son." No matter what it was that was consistent about her lord, was his devotion to his son. It had always been about Naruto, then again Naruto was all that was left in Minato's family. It wasn't unreasonable that Minato had this sort of reaction, and yet for one reason or another his praise for rescuing his beloved son made her uncomfortable.

Gently the lord placed a hand onto her bent head, "You did well, go back to the dorms where you can rest up, Find Naruto tomorrow." Uneasily she sidled back. She afraid of his words, never had he given her so much praise than tonight in her entire life. It made her uneasy, and she wondered if her position was getting shakier and shakier by the moment. For the first time she knew kindness from Naruto's father, and that characteristic scared her. In the beginning, when she had rescued Naruto, the Lord never glanced at her who had been put in the emergency ward for three broken ribs and an incision that had cost her fifteen stitches. Yet, she comes back uninjured now, and he was concerned for her.

It was a mixed feeling, between feeling happy that the ideal father figure looked her way and smiled, and the horror that something was wrong. It was no secret that Lord Minato for the most part only held affections for his last and only son. Making her way down to the bottom floor the young woman mounted her bike only a few moments later. Driving out of the parking garage and pausing for a moment in the empty street she looked up to the tall building contemplating the meaning of Lord Minato's words, trying to decide whether it was healthy for her or unhealthy for her. As the lights around her flashed, bringing her out of her trance she drove off toward the school. After twenty minutes, she was ready for bed. Everything put away the trouble woman collapsed into bed, where without bothering with the covers, curled up and fell asleep.

It's been a while since I last updated this story! Sorry! I just got back into writing after having the longest period of writers block, hopefully inspiration will stay with me for a while. We al l know that it can be temper mental sometimes so please try to bear with me! Please review!


End file.
